


We 3 Witches

by Faxx_no_Printer



Series: When they cry [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faxx_no_Printer/pseuds/Faxx_no_Printer
Summary: Powerpufftober Day 1: Magic3 stories in 1. An introspective piece on each of the Plutonium sisters on how their past and "magic" influences their current actions.
Series: When they cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949611
Kudos: 5





	We 3 Witches

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied child abuse of ALL forms.
> 
> Please proceed with caution.
> 
> This story highlights the psychological effects of trauma and how it has influenced the girls' lives. Whilst there are no graphic descriptions of these traumatic events, if you are not interested in reading story of abuse, please do not read. Please proceed with caution.

**_Pump me with Potions_ **

The flashes of sparks and colours start to diminish as the effects of the spell casted upon myself wear off. The voices of ghosts haunt a vacant mind. So loud it becomes, when each echo whispers a truth that lips would never utter yet taunts this shattered mind everyday.

_“You ain’t strong”_

_“You ain’t tough”_

_“You brittle bitch! Scared of a little needle?”_

_“You’re weak! You ain’t nothin! Look at you, scared of a little needle.”_

_That silver tip punctured pale skin. Instantly, the small body turns limp. The C’X skin on this indestructible body is weak to the poison pumped into tiny veins. The A’X punishes the weak. Those with too much strength yet too little strength to fight back harder. To save a baby sister...limp on the bathroom floor, lips still left with residue of last night’s dust called dinner, mind no doubt wracked with his words;“skinny”. To save an older sister...limp at the entrance door, screaming, crying, all control lost at his hands, mind no doubt crying out “help”._

_Both times, juniper irises watched...and did nothing…_

...I watched...and did nothing…

Combat boots crush broken shards of glass and lines of powder that sweep the floor as they run towards the cabinet. What were supposed to be strong hands, threw that door open, frantically searching for that special potion. For when it ran through these veins, the voices quieted. 

They silenced. Stopped rewinding those memories.

They silenced. Stopped reminding of the past.

They silenced. Stopped reviving these thoughts.

They were supposed to silence, these reminders of weakness, of hypocrisy, of audacity to keep breathing after what was seen, was done-

I saw and did nothing.

I wanted to but I did nothing.

I froze in fear and did nothing!

Too weak, I did NOTHING!

The needle was full of it. That special potion. One puncture was all it took. Pierce it. Do it now. Stop sweating, do it now. Stop trembling, do it now! Stop being a little bitch! Do it now! 

_His hands grasp tiny arms. Needle punctures skin. Skin bleeds til the black poison floods tiny veins and the tiny body turns limp._

_“You’re weak and pathetic”_

“SHUT UP!”

The needle stabbed trembling skin. Skin bleeds til the potion floods my veins. Til the colours flash across my juniper irises. Til the voices quiet down. Til the memories of my sisters’ limp bodies vanish...and so does my guilt.

My guilt, in still hearing voices of that dead man. My guilt in never saving them from his words, his poisons, his actions. My guilt, in never helping them when I could. My guilt in being supposedly strong...yet truly so weak..too weak to save them from themselves.

To save myself...limp forevermore, and slave to the spell I casted upon myself.

* * *

**_Plastic Voodoo Doll_ **

_“Ugh, I can’t take this anymore! You always use all the money for the house and your dumb machines! When can we use it to buy me some bangles or somethin’?’_

_“Quiet! You failed experiments cost me my life and you want some bangles?! Besides, not like you need them, you’d stay the same hideous, lump of fat you look like now, you brat!”_

I love this spell they’ve put on me, where those words could never be true again.

They’ve made me their plastic voodoo doll.

I contorst, twist and turn around a pole however they wish. They bend me and occasionally push pins in if they pay extra. I dance and dance in all the ways they want me to. 

Cause I’m their plastic voodoo doll.

My body is made of plastic. They gave me all I needed to make it that way. The way they wanted. The way I’ve always wanted.

My nose is cute and dainty just the way they like it. I don’t have any ugly ripples of fat that line my waist. No, they’ve made my waist, small and slender. Finally beautiful, like my lip so plump they pucker naturally, always ready to give a kiss or more at their exact request. My butt and boobs are big, but not fat. Not flabby and jiggle like gelatine, but firm and nice to look at and hold if they were lucky. My thighs and calves aren’t heavy water balloons filled with tears of night’s worth of crying but perfectly carved, smooth, slender legs. 

My body was finally beautiful!

Tears didn’t stain that danky, dirty bathroom floor anymore. I was never hungry for anyone's approval, cause I didn't need to. They all already loved my body. The likes, followers, usual attendees at the strip club, they all loved it. They showered me in praise as well as their money, and I’ve forgotten when last I’ve felt so happy.

_“That’ll teach you to waste food again”_

_The smell of A’X clouded the room as three tiny limp bodies fell to the ground. The C’X in even the strongest sister was failing. Her juniper green eyes fierce, rage built in her tiny arms but they were too weak to move. The C’X in the eldest sister was failing. Her burgundy-pink eyes turned hazy til they shut as her body temporarily shut down. Deep blue eyes welled up with tears than smeared down cheeks so hollow. What a loss this was for the tiny body, deprived of liquids for so long that without tears it would dry out. There was no need for pity though, it wasn’t the other girls’ fault that the belligerent child deprived them too, after they already got so little. There was no room for tears, especially undeserved ones._

I don’t cry anymore. I don’t have reason to. All my hardships are gone. 

I don’t wear rags anymore. My outfits are of the highest quality, fit perfectly on my tight, slim body and my name brand designer boots are branded with my name which is always a good look. I don’t steal money anymore. I sway my hips and money reigns down from them, the ones who gave me my plastic body, who always support me once I give them goodies. I don’t wear bangles anymore. My jewelry is exclusively hoops and the charm bracelets they’ve given me. They protect me from my wrist ever getting too big. I don’t obsess over dumb things like my weight anymore despite my sisters having worse problems...

Except I do.

A meal looks less like a plate of food, more like a plate of calorie numbers so high, it's best to just stay away from it. The smell of food still makes me nauseous. A measuring tape was an essential in my bag because who knows when just the smell of food brings on pounds! My mouth only opens for cigarettes and alcohol, the taste of vodka forever lingering on my tongue. 

Tears never stained that old dirty bathroom floor anymore because they were too busy staining my silk pillowcases and sheets. I’m only hungry for approval, for money, for likes and comments. I only touch the hearts of my horny followers.The fear of being fat haunts me like that abandoned e we left so many years ago. I hate how it still resembles my stomach at the end of a day. Compliments may roll of my tongue but all I hear is the voice of that man _all the time-_

_“Besides, not like you need them, you’d stay the same hideous, lump of fat you look like now, you brat!”_

The bathroom floor slammed, locked shut and with that the midnight tradition began. The vodka bottle was empty in seconds and the burn in the throat was no match to the pain it felt when forced to let go of the guilt and shame of the day. For the urge to purge was too strong to control. Manicured royal blue and gold acrylics clink on the sides of the portal, so it could flush the guilt to where it could never bother anyone again. The door unlocks, and the ritual ended, but not before lips are washed and bubblegum shade lipgloss is reapplied. Not before the smell of cigarettes cloud the room and the trails of mascara that led to beet red blue eyes were washed. The sounds of hooting could be heard all the way here backstage. They must’ve been here already.

They’re waiting for me.

So I strut on stage, goods showin’ as always, plump lips puckered, eyelashes lined and glued, curls fluffy and loose like they love it. How they loved me. 

How they loved my body.

As I dance and bend to their wills, as money showers me almost as much as their praise, I smile. 

I’m so happy to be their plastic voodoo doll, and receive the praise of how much they love this body. I love all of them, cause I’m so thankful for this spell they’ve casted on me.

* * *

**_With the whip of my wand_ **

The spell I cast on you men work the same every time.

Your beady, greedy eyes fall on me. I need not to seduce you. No words are uttered as you stares at this body. No advances are made, as I passed by. I don’t even need to use my powers, yet you already know better than to speak to me. To breathe too hard in my presence. Instead, your minds run wild with what you could do with me. Or more accurately, what I would do to you.

You become desperate. You snoop around to special areas, where all vices take control. Naturally, I would be there. No other vice reigns supreme quite well like myself, and naturally, I take control. You’ve come for me, of course. You see me and your eyes light up. Mischievous smiles appear on your ugly faces, whilst your hands dig in deep pockets full of money, begging to pay me for my body.

You become sloppy. Hungry like dogs, these grown men salivate, over a body that could be your daughter’s. Grumpy, grimy hands itch for a chance to touch, but you won’t. You wouldn’t dare. Not without my explicit permission. You already know that of course. I need not use my powers to threaten you. Whilst no words are uttered, no words are needed. Afterall, you know who’s the leader here. You know who's in control.

Control. The only thing that separate man from animal. But you already knew you were nothing more than animals. With the whip of my wand, I’ve shown you what you truly are. Mindless beasts, who’ve lost the human in yourself, even when you believed you have taken a piece of me. I could pity you.

No, no, see. I have taken a piece of you.

The logical piece, that knows it is wrong to cheat but does so anyway. The moral piece, that has been taken from 7 years ago when you saw me the first time. You pay me to be with you. I do nothing, not even flick my wrist. I simply exist, and yet you pay for a piece of me. Have you no dignity? Of course you don’t.

The dignity you think you have has been gone for too long now. It doesn’t even recognize you. The men you claim to be are nothing more than slaves to carnality. A slave to this want he wanted so much it became a need. You are addicted to me. You would lose all sense of control without me…

_The tiny body trembled viscously. Throat, so scratchy from screeching. Eyes, beet red from crying. Legs, almost as red, with shreds of clothes at tiny feet. Clothes, torn up by those hands...Those hands that took apart everything you touched. Those hands that constantly carried needles waiting to puncture in arms that were supposed to be so powerful...yet always weak to the effects of A’X. Those hands, that would clench in a fist as he destroyed a girl who spent the entire night, trying to grant his wish; for her to be skinny. Those hands that made you...those hands...this man…he...h-h-he_

_“You think you can escape? You think you can defy me? I’ll show you just how much control I have over all of you failed experiments, girl”_

A blizzard erupted from the room. Suddenly, ice and snow roared out of trembling lips, like a hoarse weep of a child. Shards were so sharp you pierced everything in the living room. Yet the hailstorm persisted. The walls were covered in ice, the floor was a rink, the furniture was falling down-

Everything crashed. There was silence.

The thoughts were gone. _He_ was gone. Only silence.

Those frantic, burgundy-pink eyes calmed. The trembling of manicured pink nails stopped. The hailstorm masking wails stopped. The panic stopped, and now, there was total control.

I am in total control. I am the leader here, and that would never be taken away from me.

He could’ve taken everything away...but never control from me.

With the whip of my wand, you are under my control. 

And with this spell I’ve casted on you…I will never lose control again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this piece. Please critiques of this work in the comments.


End file.
